Sociopath
by Cifer D.Yumi
Summary: miniatura o chirurgu i pewnym Płomyku.


_**Sociopath.**_

_Wrzucam te opowiadanie o niczym w końcu na ff.~_

_Bez poprawek, bez niczego, luźne i pewnie z błędami._

_Jak zawsze, za krótko._

* * *

-Dobra robota, doktorze Trafalgar.

Zakrwawione rękawiczki rzucone niezgrabnym ruchem do kosza na śmieci, podobnie jak maseczka. Kitel również był pobrudzony, jakaś rodzina dziękująca za pomoc ich małemu dziecku.

Sztuczny uśmiech na twarzy, wymieniony między rodziną a lekarzem uścisk dłoni. Brunet tylko skinięciem odesłał pielęgniarki do dalszej roboty, sam był już zmęczony a mocniej podkrążone oczy niż zazwyczaj same chciały opuścić swe powieki i pozwolić właścicielowi zasnąć, ale jeszcze obchód. Jakiś praktykant podał mu czyste ubranie które z chęcią zmienił, nawet nie znał chłopca. Pewnie jakiś nowy, przyjrzał mu się bez szczególnego zainteresowania chodź podziękował uprzejmie kierując wolny krok korytarzykiem. Lubił tą czystą ciszę gdy już nie było odwiedzających, wielu pacjentów spało a jedyną towarzyszką lekarza była wszechobecna pustka.

Główny zegar wskazywał że jest już po 23.

Pora do domu, do tej przestrzeni dla jednej osoby. Parter oraz pierwsze piętro zamieszkane jedynie przez zakurzone meble, książki, często już pożółkłe i pewnego chirurga będącego w domu tylko po to by coś zjeść i przespać się na kanapie. Zakończył obchód lecz dla pewności ostatni raz zerknął wejścia do dwóch, bocznych korytarzy, zwykła przezorność.

doktor Trafalgar Law.

Chirurg.

Tak głosiła tabliczka na drzwiach które Law otworzył, zmieniając kitel z koszulą na czarno-zółtą bluzę a na głowę nakładając łaciatą czapkę z którą poza pracą rozstawał się tylko wtedy gdy kładł się spać. Była jego znakiem rozpoznawczym jak tatuaże na rękach, jak te dwie pary kolczyków w uszach. Sprawdził jeszcze czy aby na biurku nie zostało nic ważnego. Dokumenty leżały w teczkach, należycie opisane, zamienne ubranie wisiało na wieszaku a dwa fotele okrywały poduszki. Wszystko tak jak powinno być. Szczęk kluczy, pożegnanie z recepcjonistką. Już mógł maszerować do swojej samotni. Wsunął ręce do kieszeni bluzy idąc przez szereg jednorodzinnych domków w których czasami paliły się światła, w oknach było widać roześmiane rodziny ze swoimi pociechami, zakochanych całujących się na balkonach.

Ohyda.

Furtka posesji Trafalgara nawet nie dała znaku że jest otwierana, jednak światło w okolicach salonu było aż nazbyt niepokojące. Wyjął drobny pęk kluczy chcąc nim otworzyć drzwi, które były już otwarte. Uchylił je delikatnie, zdejmując buty w przedpokoju, kładąc je obok czerwonych tenisówek, z tymi przetartymi bokami, znał je, oraz ich właściciela. Pozbył się swojej bluzy, składając ją a następnie kładąc na półce na której leżała jakaś kurtka, rzucona byle jak. Law tylko ziewnął, zakrywając usta nim wszedł do pokoju pełniącego funkcję salonu. Jego ogromna poduszka leżała pod telewizorem, wraz z kołdrą pośród której leżał popcorn, butelka z colą i Portgas D. Ace który zasnął podczas oglądania jakiegoś filmu akcji, telewizor jeszcze się świecił, widać było że film był dopiero w połowie a jedzenie średnio ruszone. Chirurg tylko ciężko westchnął, bezceremonialnie szarpiąc kołdrę z której posypały się okruszki a wybudzony ze snu nastolatek wymamrotał kilka słów, przecierając piąstkami oczy nim wybudzone dziecko w środku snu. Pewnie o czymś śnił.

-Nauczysz się w końcu że Twoje mieszkanie jest na drugim końcu miasta? Przy wejściu pisze 'Trafalgar' a nie 'Portgas' do cholery.

Przy nim nigdy nie musiał być tak nadmiernie kulturalny, nie musiał być tym miłym lekarzem który tak nadmiernie starał się ratować ludzkie życie.

-Byłem głodny,Law.

-Oddawaj klucze, w tej chwili, bo w końcu zamontuję alarm i kiedyś zamiast mnie zobaczysz radiowóz i parę kajdanek.

Nie,nie będzie miły dla tego dzieciaka traktującego jego dom jak hotel z pełną lodówką oraz wygodnym, dwuosobowym łóżkiem na piętrze.

-Nie lubię kajdanek, wiesz że potem mnie nadgarstki bolą.

Przeginasz, Ace.

-Mam Ci pomóc wyjść?

-Dziękuję, poleżę.

Młodszy brunet uśmiechnął się szeroko, prawie że kpiąco. Potem po pokoju rozległy się tylko łagodne kroki a na idealnie odkurzonym dywanie, gdzie teraz leżały pojedyńcze okruchy, chłopiec tylko zabrał głęboki ło Lawa było cięższe niż się spodziewał, chirurg usiadł okrakiem na nim, łapiąc w dwa palce podbródek dzieciaka. Miał na twarzy tylko blady róż i rozsypane piegi, biegające w okolicach policzków niczym roześmiane punkty. Oboje par oczu skrzyżowało się tak nagle, przez co Ace mógł widzieć podkrążone oczy lekarza, były zmęczone, śpiące, złe a zarazem jakieś takie puste, bez wyrazu. Puchata czapka przez nachylenie spadła z głowy Trafalgara, tocząc się pod sofę.

-Denerwujesz mnie, Portgas.

-A Ty jesteś ciężki.

-Zachowujesz się jakbym Cię tutaj chciał.

-Przecież chcesz.

Dwa palce zacisnęły się mocniej, boleśnie, wpijając się w podbródek Ace'a. Był tak mocny że litery 'D' oraz 'E' lekko się napięły.

-Law.. to boli.

-Nie nazywaj mnie tak, dzieciaku.

-Law,Law, Law. ~

Przy każdym uścisku mówił głośniej, z większym uczuciem aż ostatni raz imię lekarza utonęło w jęku bólu, w końcu pazur wskazującego palca przebił się przez skórę nastolatka, zaledwie kilka kropel krwi było widoczne, tylko odrobinę.

- Brzmi to paskudnie w Twoich ustach.

-Nikt inny nie wypowiada Twojego imienia, więc ja chcę to robić, Law.

Szum w uszach, uścisk jakby na chwilę się poluźnił, a kolana mężczyzny w ramach rozluźnienia mocniej docisnęły się do bioder Portgasa.

Noc była bliżej pełni.

-Po co tu przyszedłeś?

-Bo nikt inny tutaj nie przychodzi, jesteś socjopatą, Law.

-Nie chcę łaski jakiegoś dzieciaka.

-Law.

Wypowiadał imię niczym zaklęcie które za każdym razem dawało mocniejszy skutek, w dodatku bez machnięcia różdżką. To ton głosu nadawał moc zaklęciu, a Ace za każdym razem mówił je czułością.

-Nie jestem socjopatą.

-Jesteś,Law.

większe pochylenie.

-Mówiłem że mnie denerwujesz?

-Law.

mów mi jeszcze.

potem tylko nastoletnie ramiona objęły szyję mężczyzny, ich tatuaże nawzajem się przeplatały a czarne włosy splątały się w jedno.

A później kołdra pozwoliła im być jednym.


End file.
